The invention relates to a process for producing a stick-like implement, having a first sleeve, a second sleeve with an insertion section for insertion into the first sleeve, it being possible for the two sleeves to be rotated with respect to one another in the inserted state, having an externally threaded element which is coupled to the second sleeve in a rotationally fixed but axially displaceable manner and is designed to mesh with an internally threaded element which is coupled to the first sleeve in a rotationally fixed manner, with the result that rotation of the two sleeves with respect to one another results in an axial displacement of the externally threaded element in relation to the sleeves, and having a filler element which, in the case of corresponding axial displacement of the externally threaded element on account of rotation of the two sleeves with respect to one another, is pushed out of a sleeve opening.
Processes of the type mentioned in the introduction are known See U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,892. The known processes provide for the internally threaded element to be formed integrally with the first sleeve. This usually takes place in that the first sleeve is produced by injection molding using a mold with an external thread which corresponds to the internally threaded element. The production is thus comparatively complicated.
If the internally threaded element is not formed integrally with the first sleeve, but rather as a separate part, then it has to be introduced into the first sleeve, during assembly of the stick-like implement, in a process step provided specifically for this purpose. This solution also involves comparatively high outlay.
The object of the invention is to specify a process of the type mentioned in the introduction by means of which it is possible, in a straightforward manner, for the interior of the first sleeve to be provided with an internally threaded element.